The purpose of this application is for partial support of a scientific meeting entitled "Alcohol, Cell Membranes and Signal Transduction in Brain" to be held in Lund, Sweden, June 29-July 1, 1992. The proposed meeting would be a satellite meeting to the International Society for Biomedical Research on Alcoholism Congress that will be held the previous week. The overall objectives of the proposed meeting will be to critically examine some of the major neuronal mechanisms (e.g., membrane lipid domains, receptor and voltage controlled ion channels, G-proteins and second messengers) that are affected by ethanol, the potential interaction of different mechanisms, controversial issues associated within particular areas, and technological advances. Invited speakers will be asked to present new data and ideas in contrast to a review of an area. An important aspect of the meeting will be that a panel of experts will critically examine the data and ideas that have been presented with respect for example to the utility of a particular approach and directions for future studies. Another aim of the meeting will be to involve the participation of young alcohol investigators. To this end, approximately half of the requested budget of this application is for support of young investigators to attend and participate in the meeting. Time has been allocated in the program under each topic area for presentations by young investigators. Potential outcomes of the meeting are: 1) that a consensus will be reached concerning the most promising directions for future research within the major topics covered; 2) the importance of different mechanisms in ethanol intoxication, tolerance and dependence will be further delineated-, and 3) that alcohol investigators working in different areas will be brought up to date on recent findings and ideas in other areas that may stimulate a new approach to their current research.